Traitor
by Raven Muertos
Summary: "The hero who conquered the Dark Lord." Only Death Eaters refer to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. What if there was more to what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and more to Ginny, than anyone saw?
1. Treason

**Hey guys, Raven here, alive, walking, talking, and writing. Sorry it took so long to post, but I had first been taking a break from writing, and then I was on a two week vacation down to the Caribbean. That said, I'm back now, and with a new story for you. Read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This fic is starting when the Ministry Six visit the Department of Mysteries.**

Chapter 1: Treason

Harry, Luna, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny, with Ginny at the rear, were walking through the dusty hall with the orbs, checking the numbers on the shelves, until they reached row ninety-six, where Sirius was supposed to be. Instead, they found one of the glowing orbs on the shelf. The orb had Harry's name on it.

"What the Hell? Why is my name on this thing?" Ginny shifted slightly, while Hermione spoke up.

"I don't know Harry, but you probably shouldn't touch it."  
"It has m name on it Hermione."  
"Harry, don't be an idiot. If Voldemort gave you a vial of poison that had your name on it, would you drink it?"

"It's not poison Hermione." With that stellar comeback, Harry reached over and picked up the orb, the slight inner glow lighting up some more.

"Good job Harry", a familiar voice said, and Harry, Luna, Ron, Neville and Hermione spun around towards the voice to see Ginny standing there, wand in her right hand, left hand held out towards Harry. Several figures appeared out of the shadows behind her, all of them wearing Death Eater robes and masks.

"Good job. Now give me the prophecy."

* * *

Harry stared at Ginny, his wand held up in a defensive position, taking in the Death Eaters that had joined them. Harry didn't recognize them, but he did recognize the expression on Ginny's face. It was an expression that he had seen on the face of Bellatrix Lestrange in her wanted poster, an expression he had seen on Voldemort's face in the graveyard, on a 16 year old Tom Riddle's when he summoned the basilisk to kill Harry. It was an expression showing that they were causing pain, bringing darkness, and _reveling_ in it. Noticing the others spreading out, getting ready to fight, Harry decided to try and buy the time.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ginny gave a smile.

"Showing my true colors. Did you really think that I would work alongside _Mudbloods_?" The word 'Mudblood' was spat out with extreme distaste, as if she had bat guano in her mouth and she wanted to get rid of it.  
"Ginny, how could you do this? I thought you hated Voldemort?" Everything that Harry knew about Ginny seemed to be collapsing.

"No, I hate Mudbloods. There's a difference. Now give me the prophecy." The last part was said with an edge of dangerousness, and Harry remembered that she had been the best duelist in the DA. Hoping they would be able to fight her, Harry asked the question that truly terrified him, yet he knew he needed the answer.

"Where's Sirius Ginny? What did they do with him?" If she was working with the Death Eaters, she must have known.

Ginny gave a cold, mocking laugh, and the rest of the Death Eaters joined in until she faced them, and they shrunk back slightly, terrified, listening as she spoke to them. "The Dark Lord always knows. Did he not say that this was all it would take? Did I not say that he was right? Did I not say that at the mere suggestion that his godfather was harmed, he would come running? Did I not say that I nearly used his hero complex to kill him in the Chamber?" The Chamber of Secrets, Harry thought, she's been fooling all of us for years now. No wonder she wanted to hear Order Meetings, to pass on information. The Death Eaters nodded at Ginny's comments, and Ginny turned back to the group. "Your Godfather is not here. Now give me the prophecy, or I will kill you all right where you stand."

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers."

"If you insist. _Bombarda Maxima_." They scattered, the explosion hitting no one, and Ginny snarled under her breath before turning to her fellows. "Spread out, find them. Capture Potter, retrieve the prophecy, and kill the others. Do not underestimate them, and don't us snakes, Potter is a parselmouth. Now move!"

Harry listened as the Death Eaters spread out and found himself wishing that he had listened to Hermione. Now he was going to get all of his friends killed. He turned a corner only to find himself face to face with Ginny.

 _Stupefy!_

Ginny casually flicked her wrist and deflected the stunner before she smiled. "You have no clue what you are dealing with, Potter."  
"Try me." If he was going to die, he would die in battle.

"If you insist."

 _Fulminis, Sectumsempra, Crucio, Bombarda Maxima, Glaceon!_

Harry moved to dodge as a blast of light and heat surged out of Ginny's wand, vaguely recognizing it as lightning, before he cast _Protego_ to block Ginny's second curse, before jumping over the unforgivable, the spell right after it causing an explosion that shoved him away from the last jet of light, a strange icy blue spell that slammed into a shelf nearby and froze it into solid ice. Harry quickly responded with a disarming charm, a stunner, a stinging hex, a jelly legs jinx, and a reductor curse, all of which Ginny deflected easily, before she glanced over and saw Hermione, and she turned quicker than Harry could blink, a jet of green light speeding out of her wand.  
 _Avada Kedavra!_

Before the curse could hit Hermione, one of shelves tipped over and intercepted the curse. Ginny turned around and swore under her breath before snarling out a familiar name. "Dumbledore!"

Harry turned and gasped at the spell work as Dumbledore stepped forward and sent a barrage of stunners at Ginny. She blocked all but the last one, and after it hit her she slumped over unconscious. Harry watched as Dumbledore immediately rounded up the remaining Death Eaters, before sending the students upstairs to speak with Amelia Bones.

 **AN: No, I don't hate Ginny, I just saw someone who wrote a story with Death Eater! Ginny, and I thought it was a really cool idea. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Raven out.**


	2. The Trial

**And here is the next chapter of Treason. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **To Susan Bones: I know what you mean, don't worry, this isn't Ginny is an evil psycho motivated by love story, this is Ginny is evil because she's a murderous psycho that wants to kill all muggles and muggleborns. In fact, Harry x Luna isn't going to even be really noticeable at first. That said, Ginny is a murderous Psychopath and Sociopath who kills because it's fun. Unlike most stories with an evil Ginny, Ginny is the focus here, not Harry. Even though these first few are from Harry's perspective, Chapter 3 and onward will be switching between perspectives. Here's another chapter, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making money off this, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: The Trial

Harry sat with Weasleys, watching as the dementors brought in Ginny, who had a delighted smile on her face. She sat down in the chair in the center of the room, sitting up straighter when the chains wrapped tightly around her arms. She reached over with her right arm and ripped off her left sleeve to reveal a tattoo on her inner forearm. A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. The Dark Mark.

There was a lot of muttering around the room at this. It was clear that Ginny was proud of her allegiance. The look on Mr. Weasley's face was one of disgust, an expression that was mirrored on Percy's. Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," and there was a murderous look on Ginny's face when Dumbledore spoke her name. "You are charged with the crimes of the casting of the Unforgivables, attempted murder, and being a servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?"  
Ginny gave a devious little smile. "Guilty." There were shocked cries from around the room, Dumbledore glared at the girl, clear disgust visible from his eyes. Harry noticed that amusement danced in Ginny's eyes, a clear smile on her face. Dumbledore took a moment to compose himself.

"Administer the Veritaserum." Two Aurors stepped forward with a bottle of the truth potion, and placed three drops on her tongue, which she had helpfully placed out for them. After they placed the drops, Ginny kicked both in the groin before bringing her tongue back in and swallowing the potion.  
"What is your name?"  
"Ginevra Cruelty Bloodreaper" there was a lot of confusion at this. Harry noticed that Ron and the twins seemed to be comforting Mrs. Weasley, while Luna sat next to Harry quietly. To Harry's surprise, Pansy Parkinson was sitting with them as well, right next Hermione, occasionally muttering soothing words to her while Hermione glared at Ginny in fury.

"She must have changed her name, or at least the name that she considers hers, even if she didn't go through the legal process to change her name." Harry nodded to Luna in agreement. It appeared that Dumbledore had caught on as well, based on the next question.

"What was your birth name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ginny literally spat out the name, and he vaguely heard Mrs. Weasley whimper, muttering.

"Where did we go wrong with her? Where Arthur?" Mr. Weasley rubbed Mrs. Weasley's back.

"I don't know honey, I don't know." Dumbledore asked the next question.

"How long have you been in the service of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"  
"I have attempted to push his goals since my first year at Hogwarts, with the unleashment of the Basilisk. I took the mark on the 11th of August 1995. Voldemort allowing me to join the Death Eaters was the best birthday present I could ever have had." There was a lot of muttering. Mrs. Weasley gave a quiet moan, Harry remembered the small, quiet party that they had had that day, and how everyone had spoken of how glad they were that Ginny had agreed to spend the day in town so that they could prepare. All of them were regretting that statement now.

"Have you committed any crimes?" Harry raised an eyebrow at this question. Didn't she confess to the crimes they had charged her with, not to mention that she had released the Basilisk willingly?

"I knowingly and willingly unleashed a Basilisk on students at Hogwarts, I conspired with the Dark Lord to kill Harry Potter in his second and fifth years, I lied to authorities to cover up my attempts at murder, placed cat hair on Millicent Bulstrode's robes in an attempt to kill Hermione Granger when she drank Polyjuice potion with cat hair in it, using the Imperius curse on both of them to insure that they ended up fighting and Hermione ended up plucking the hair from the robes rather than from her head. I attempted to steal a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, I attempted to kill Hermione Granger there, and I ordered her companions killed, I have cast the Imperius, Cruciatus and Killing curses on human beings dozens of times each, I resisted arrest, I repeatedly assaulted law enforcement officers, including kicking two Aurors in the groin as they administered Veritaserum, I took the Dark Mark, I tortured and killed a 10 year old muggle boy for fun, I personally broke Bellatrix Lestrange out of prison, I have removed the Trace and other tracking enchantments from my primary wand, I am the owner of a dozen of unregistered wands, I have repeatedly made portkeys without a license, including one where I portkeyed a young daredevil muggle teen 50 feet above a volcano." What the hell, how did nobody notice any of this? "I have apparated dozens of times without a license, I have helped keep Peter Pettigrew out of prison, I withheld information that revealed the innocence of Sirius Black, I repeatedly attempted to kill the man in his own home, I convinced Sirius's house elf to lie to Harry Potter in an attempt to have him killed, and I assaulted Mad-Eye Moody, beating him in a duel, and I got away with it because I convinced him that I thought that it had been a Death Eater attacking." There were gasps at the fact that she beat Moody, and the sheer number of crimes, although Harry snarled under his breath.

"Like you would even help if Death Eaters attacked headquarters, you'd probably join them. Probably would have told Voldemort where it was if not for the Fidelius."

"I am an illegal animagus, I subtly encouraged the use of Veritaserum and Blood Quills on students, as well as stealing both and using them on students myself, I blackmailed students into doing what I wanted, and I held first year muggleborns under the Imperius curse, forcing them to use a blood quill. I convinced Umbridge that the only way to shut up Harry would be to confiscate his broom and ban him from Quidditch, I wrote the lyrics to the original "Weasley is our King" and gave them to Draco Malfoy, and used the Imperius curse on him to make sure that he would lose the match, and then taunt Harry Potter about it, I slipped an illegal potion into Harry Potter's drink that morning to make sure that he would attack Malfoy, I convinced Umbridge to ban the Quibbler, and told Marietta Edgecombe that if she didn't tell Umbridge about the D.A. that I would kill her. I used Legilimency on Severus Snape to try and find his true loyalties, I forced Pansy Parkinson to relive her worst memories after I found out that she didn't believe in anti-muggle rhetoric, and threatened to reveal her greatest secret to not only the whole school but to her father if she breathed a word to anyone about me being a Death Eater. I used the Imperius curse on her repeatedly just for amusement, and used Veritaserum on her to find out just how deep her affection for one of her classmates went, and threatened the life of that classmate if she didn't join the Inquisitorial Squadron, and I Imperiused her so as to force her to take points from the house of anyone who even slightly annoyed me. I modified the jinx that Hermione Granger placed on the parchment that the members of the D.A. signed 5 minutes before I had Marietta inform Umbridge, so as to be sure it would permanently disfigure because she found out I had taken the Dark Mark, and I cast a spell on her so that her voice would always come out as a harsh shrieking sound. I repeatedly drank Fire whiskey while underage, and I was the one who spiked the drinks of all of the first years with it. I killed Hagrid's roosters, I knew he had been framed and didn't tell anyone, I tried to kill multiple muggle borns with a Basilisk, and conspired with Tom Marvolo Riddle to kill Harry Potter. I was fully aware of Voldemort's return for a year, and not only did I not attempt to inform the proper authorities, I also did everything in my power to prevent any real preperation being done, including bringing Dark Creatures into the Headquarters and Cursing random items so as to prevent the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix from being hospitable, attempting to kill everyone inside that headquarters while I was at it. Finally, in the less than a minute, during my escape, I will have killed or attempted to kill everyone in this room, and any ministry personnel that get in my way." Wait, what? Suddenly there was a boom, and Ginny's body contorted into strange shapes before transforming into a raven, with which she flew over to the door, that blew open, 2 dozen Death Eaters streaming in, wands blazing. Ginny transformed back and took her wand from a Death Eater, before Harry grabbed his own and shot a spell at her.

 _Expelliarmus!_

Ginny muttered a spell under her breath before using the tip of her wand to knock the spell out of the air. Every single spell stopped, everyone but the Death Eaters staring at her in shock, as the Death Eaters exited the room, Ginny smiled.

"Nice try Harry, but it will take more than that to beat me. Only death can stop me at this point, and I eat death for breakfast. I'd tell you see you next time, but you won't leave this room alive." With that Ginny blew out a kiss before she turned and walked out of the room, wand pointed behind her.

 _Fiendfyre_. She turned back and smiled at them.

"Boy-who-lived? Try and survive this!" She then turned and ran from the room, doors slamming and locking behind her, as in the middle of the room, the fire turned into a giant flaming raven. It gave out a loud cry before turning towards Harry. Harry instinctively grabbed his wand and shot a spell at it, thinking of one of the spells Ginny had used the day before.

 _Glaceon!_

The icy blue jet of light slammed into the bird, and it backed away for a moment. Everyone saw this, grabbed their wands and pointed them at the bird.

 _Glaceon!_

The bird gave out a tormented screech, before it froze over into a giant sculpture, slamming down into the ground and shattering into a billion tiny shards. Harry stared at it looking at the power that Ginny had, and wondered.

Did any of them stand a chance?

 **AN: So, here's another chapter! What, you didn't expect me to send Ginny to Azkaban this chapter did you? Of course I wouldn't do that yet, way to early! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

 **Raven out.**


	3. Small Favors

**Hey Guys, Raven here, with chapter 3 of Traitor up and running. I hope that you guys enjoy it. By the way, starting this chapter, chapters will be some Harry POV and mostly Ginny POV. On another note, please review more, I need to know what you guys think. To that end, I have a poll on my profile about whether people like Ginevra Cruelty Bloodreaper or Raven Muertos (Demon Harry from Dark Influence rewrite) more.**

 **To CircleofPearls: Glad you like just how far Ginny chose to go. Hopefully this chapter answers any questions on just why Ginny chose to join Voldemort, although I will warn you, part of it is because Ginny just likes killing.**

 **So, now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 3: Small Favors

Ginny POV

Ginny quietly sat down in her bedroom in Riddle Manor. She gave a quiet smirk as she thought of what the Dark Lord had done to the worthless muggles that had lived in this place before hand. She understood what it was like to have a family that one was ashamed of, quite frankly, Ginny couldn't wait to kill off her brothers, they were so annoying. She closed her eyes, and began meditating, basking in the dark energy that seeped through the mansion. While she detested muggles for their lack of power, and she quite enjoyed killing, what she really joined Voldemort for was the power. She had willingly went along with when the diary had asked her to kill, partly for the chance to rid the school of the unworthy, partly for the chance to kill, but also partly because of the rush of pure power that surged through her body when she interacted with the diary. As she meditated, she felt the glamours that she had been repeatedly applying to her body melt away, to reveal her true form, her orange colored hair darkening until it became a blood red, her brown eyes changing shades until they turned to the same color as a bonfire, her nails sharpening to the point where they were more like claws, the entire nail becoming a black the same shade as midnight. Reaching out to her wand, she picked it up, and it gave off a small shower of blood red sparks. Smirking, she flicked her wrist, the shadows in the room darkening before flying towards her and forming a cloak. She gave a quiet laugh and began walking towards the meeting room, knowing that the war had truly begun at last.

* * *

Ginny walked in to see the Dark Lord deep in conversation with Peter Parkinson, loyal Death Eater and father to Pansy Parkinson. She nodded to Parkinson before kneeling down before the Dark Lord.

"Bloodreaper, you have arrived just in time. I have a small favor to ask of you."  
"My Lord, I live to serve."  
"You know the location of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes my Lord. But it is under a fidelius charm. I can not tell you, for I am not the secret keeper."

"Inconsequential. Bloodreaper, where would I most likely find Harry Potter?"

"Either at the Headquarters or at the Burrow sir."  
"Ah yes, the Burrow. Ginevra, take a small force of 6 Death Eaters, and go to your old home. I believe your family has not had a chance to speak with you on your recent decisions."

"Of course my lord."  
"If he is there, capture Potter and bring him to me."  
"And if he is not?"  
"Then burn the building to the ground."

"Potter will be the only one to leave that building alive. The rest I will make sure burn long and burn bright."  
"Very well. And Ginevra?"  
"Yes my Lord?"  
"If you see Pansy Parkinson, kill her."  
"Yes my Lord." With that, Ginny stood up, bowed her head once more, before she turned towards the barracks. Six of the newest recruits would do, this mission would not take much effort.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry was sitting in the sitting room of the Burrow when Pansy walked over to him.

"Harry?"  
"Yes Parkinson?"  
"Does Hermione hate me?"  
"I don't think so, why?"  
"Just wondering. I have a favor to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Can I hang around with you three?"  
"You want to hang out with Hermione, don't you?" Harry noticed Pansy's face coloring.

"Maybe." Harry gave a nod.

"Sure. Ron will take time to get used to it, and Hermione shouldn't mind. Neville and Luna will hang out with us some too." Pansy nodded before she spotted something out the window and her eyes went wide. Harry turned to see what it was and swore under his breath as he listened to Pansy turn to Ron, who had just entered the room.

"Sound the alarm. Death Eaters are approaching." He noticed one in particular leading the charge and swore again before turning to Pansy and Ron.

"It's Ginny."

 **AN: Dun dun dun! So, how will the Battle of the Burrow turn out? Read the next chapter to find out. Ginny's appearance, and the reasons for the change, will be explained later. Suffice to say, Ginny has been playing with some very dark magic, and that changed her appearance. And no, at the moment, Ginny has not made any Horrocruxes, that's Voldemort's job.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	4. The Battle of the Burrow

**Hey guys, Raven here and I have yet another chapter of Traitor for you. This is the long awaited(For me at least) Battle of the Burrow! Ginny is leading a group of a half dozen Death Eaters against the inhabitants of the Burrow. I hope that this chapter meets all of your expectations. Sorry that I've been gone for a while, school kind of got in the way. Also, my replies to reviews are at the bottom of the story today, because it got kind of long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4: The Battle of the Burrow.

Harry POV

Ginny was leading a half a dozen other Death Eaters straight to the Burrow. And at the moment, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore and the teachers were at Hogwarts, the twins were in Diagon Alley with Kingsley and Tonks, and Percy was at the Ministry. The only people at the Burrow were Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Pansy. This wasn't good. Harry turned to the others.

"We need to fight." Luna turned to face him and shook her head.

"No, you need to run." Before Harry could even begin to argue, he could feel Anti-apparition and Anti-Portkey wards going up. He swore under his breath.

"There's no time for that now, no way out." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What about the floo?" Harry shook his head.

"We ran out of Floo Powder this morning. Fred and George were supposed to be getting some today." he turned and looked, watching the Death Eaters begin spreading out. "Spread throughout the house. Prepare for battle. Wands at ready at all times. Be on your guard." With that, they moved into position. Harry could just hope that it would be enough.

* * *

Ginny POV

Ginny stood there, staring up at the Burrow. It was so convenient. Almost all of her personal enemies in one place. Perfect. She pulled out her wand and immediately began casting, runes appearing around her flashing various colors, mainly blood red and fire orange. She flicked her wrist, causing a symbol of blood red and shadow black to appear for a moment before it shattered into pieces. Ginny swore under her breath. She had studied the Blood Raze Ritual for the sole purpose of using it to destroy her family. It seemed she was missing a vital component, however. And she wasn't quite sure what that component was. Then again, the Blood Raze Ritual did have its risks. As beautiful as the irony would have been, those risks were too much to use that ritual here. So instead, she pointed her wand towards the door and whispered something under her breath. A silver blur headed straight for the door. 'There, that should occupy them while I think of a new plan.'

* * *

Harry POV  
Harry stood in the dining room with Luna, when a silver creature flew into the room. Harry wasn't exactly sure what it was, although the way Luna tensed up Harry felt like he should. It was humanoid, with horns on its head, a spiked tail, bat like wings, and wicked sharp claws. And then it spoke with Ginny's voice.

"Harry. If you surrender, than I will allow your friends to leave. I have been ordered to destroy this house, to kill Parkinson, and take you to the Dark Lord. If you and Parkinson surrender, than I will allow your friends to leave. If you don't I will show you the true extent of my power." Harry stared at the patronus before shaking his head as it faded.

"No way Ginny would let you all leave alive. And I won't just hand Pansy over to her execution. We need to prepare for a fight." Luna nodded, slightly terrified of Ginny's patronus. Harry made a mental note to ask Luna what exactly Ginny's patronus was.

* * *

Ginny POV

Ginny stared hungrily and smiled when she sensed a growing conviction from Harry. She had added an intentions ward, allowing her to know if anyone had intentions of fighting her. Absolutely none of them had any intentions of backing down. Smirking, Ginny flicked her wrist and spoke an incantation, internally laughing as the shadow black symbol appeared before her and then disappeared in a flash, giving out a loud, maniacal cackle when she felt the spell's activation, watching as the entire area within the ward lines turned as dark as night, none of the light from outside the wards entering, the only light being from the wands of the Death Eaters, and the fire in the Burrow's fireplace. Ginny gave a quiet laugh before she turned to the Death Eaters.

"Kind of Dark out, isn't it?" They looked at each other confused, as hadn't Ginny just cast the spell that blotted out the sun? Ginny smirked at their confused expressions. "I'll light things up for them. _Incendio Maximus._ "

A massive fireball flew off of Ginny's wand, and the Burrow lit up. Ginny watched as the inhabitants jumped out the windows, wands at ready, as Ginny walked forward to kill them.

" _Umbra Cultro!"_

A knife made out of shadows flew from Ginny's wand and slammed into the wall a few feet away from Pansy's nose. Ginny gave a smile.

"Pansy, I have a message from your father." Pansy turned to look at Ginny, wand at ready.

"He said to tell you _Avada Kedavra._ " green light shot from Ginny's wand, and would have hit Pansy if Hermione had not jumped over and pushed her down, the curse flying over both of their heads. Ginny snarled at her before sending two killing curses in their direction, before suddenly there was a loud pop, and she felt her anti apparition ward get torn apart as if it were paper. She swore under her breath. Dumbledore had arrived. She motioned to the other Death Eaters to deal with the children while she turned to face Dumbledore, whose wand was already out and pointed at her.

"It was a mistake to come here tonight, Ginevra."

"By the time your precious Aurors arrive, I shall be long gone, and you will be dead!" Dumbledore sent a silver beam of light at her that she easily deflected with a swipe of her wrist and a muttered _Abverto_. She then shot off a _Glaceon_ spell that Dumbledore easily sidestepped before he returned fire with another spell, that she deflected before sending off another spell. She noticed that all eyes were on her, and if the duel was not taking all of her concentration, she would have shouted at the Death Eaters to either deal with the children or to retreat.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry couldn't believe the skill with which the two were duelling. Not only were the two shooting spells at each other, but they were using transfigurations as well. Ginny had shot a snake off her wand straight at Dumbledore, who changed it into a mist of smoke that reformed into daggers that he sent back at Ginny, only for each dagger to grow wings and forming into a flock of ravens that charged at Dumbledore, only for Dumbledore to flick his wrist and a heavy wind slammed all of them together, before he turned them into a lynx that leaped at Ginny, only for Ginny to blast it into pieces with a well timed reductor curse. Both Dumbledore and Ginny were focused entirely on each other, and it took Harry a few minutes before he realised where their strengths lay. It was clear that both had a huge repertoire of spells beyond anything Harry had ever seen. Whereas Dumbledore was more creative with his duels, including his transfiguration mastery,and possibly even knowing the most spells of the two, Ginny had more raw power. This was made clear when Dumbledore sent a powerful jet of bright gold light light, and Ginny raised her hand and the spell slammed to a stop against a powerful red colored shield, a glowing red rune on Ginny's palm. He heard Hermione give a gasp at the the rune, and made a note to ask her about it later. He watched as Ginny snarled and a black rune appeared in front of her before shattering, and suddenly, the darkness lifted up from the Burrow, and Ginny shouted out,  
"Retreat now!" Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters disapparated, and Harry glared at where she was before turning to help the others put out the fire on the Burrow.

 **AN: So, things are starting to heat up, aren't they now? Just to clarify, Ginny, and Dumbledore are pretty much evenly matched at the moment. Voldemort is different, mainly because of the complications of his horcruxes, a complication that I will explain later. Ginny does know a lot of magic, however, the main reason she is a threat is her magical power. If you noticed, she can do quite a lot of magic using runes, and knows a good chunk of spells, but she doesn't have the same spell repertoire as Dumbledore. That said, her use of runes is definitely going to spell trouble for the Light side, especially her use of runes in wards. I'm going to give you a list of the spells that have been used so far that don't have direct cannon components. (In other words, they don't show up in the book.) Any guesses as to what Ginny's patronus is? Yes, I am ignoring the canon of "Dark Wizards can't cast Patroni" because it doesn't make sense. They might find it difficult to summon the emotions required, but they can cast it. After all, Harry is capable of casting the Imperius and Cruciatus curses, two of the worst three "Dark" curses, and he certainly is on the other side of the spectrum. And there might have been another reason for her being able to cast the Patronus. I hope you see what I'm getting at here. Read and review.**

 **Spells**

 **Glaceon- spell freezes whatever it touches into solid ice. Based on spell Glaceon found in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, which would freeze characters in an ice block when hit by it.**

 **Fulminis- shoots a blast of lightning off the end of the caster's wand. First found in the story The Merging by Shaydrall**

 **Abverto- creates a very small but incredibly dense shield on the tip of the caster's wand that can be used to knock spells out of the air. First found in the story The Merging by Shaydrall**

 **Umbra Cultro- launches a knife of darkness off the edge of the casters wand in the direction the spell is cast. Created for this story.**

 **Incendio Maximus- shoots a massive fireball off of the casters wand in the direction the spell is cast. Created for this story.**

 **To BorntoSleep: As always, you manage to catch a variety of things that I missed. Ginny's arms are bound, but that doesn't mean much, remember, she transformed into her animangus form without any trouble at all. As for the Imperius curse, do you really think that a bunch of first years and muggles will understand what it feels like to be under the Imperius? Besides, are any of the students going to go to Umbridge about that, not to mention the Educational Decree that made it so that teachers couldn't talk about anything but the class they were teaching. While it is true that she used it on Draco and Pansy, think, the Imperius curse is subtle, all she would have to do is make sure he taunts Harry, and Draco being Draco, he might never even realise it. As for Pansy, first of all, who would believe a fourth year Gryffindor even capable of casting that curse, much less if it is a fifth year Slytherin claiming it was used on her. And Ginny has leverage on Pansy that made it incredibly risky for her to try and reveal what Ginny was up to. As for the Glaceon spell, Harry heard Ginny say it in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and the main reason it worked on Fiendfyre was that there were however many wizards casting it at the flames at the same time, including Dumbledore, who is no slouch at magic. And the only person who Ginny cares if they take her seriously is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and given "I am Lord Voldemort", I think he would still take her seriously. And the name might have some other significance that I will explain later. And your comment about startling Harry and Co makes sense, they were just really keyed up at the time. Your comment about Bellatrix is from the perspective of a reader who has read all 7 books. We put a lot of focus on Bellatrix because of the fact that she killed Sirius. However, she hasn't done that in this story, so to bring up the fact that she isn't there when the story is from Harry's point of view makes no sense, as during the book in that scene she was more noticeable in her presence than she would have been in her absence. For example, even though he was an incredibly prominent Death Eater, we don't ask why there wasn't any comment of Augustus Rookwood in that chapter. Hopefully that explains why I did some things. Oh, and dennisud, I will try and make the characters a little less 2D. Might not succeed, but I will try. If any of you have any questions, feel free to PM me, or even better, leave a review.**

 **Raven out.**


	5. Bloodreaper

**Hey guys, Raven here with chapter 5 of Traitor, and this chapter is going to be entirely from Ginny's POV. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Ginny, for that matter.**

Chapter 5: Bloodreaper.

Ginny POV

Ginny kneeled before the Dark Lord, head bowed low. "My Lord, I have failed you." Voldemort looked at her, his expression unreadable to all. He fingered his wand, looking over her form, possibly noticing that the Dark Mark on her arm had been joined by a myriad of different tattoos, colorful glowing tattoos that covered her right arm as well. They were runes, runes of fire, runes of shadow, and even a few runes of ice. But the most interesting, and also the most disturbing, were the dark red runes that she knew Voldemort could see on her neck, runes of blood. Ginny sensed his unease, and unsure if it was her failure or the runes, continued to speak. "It was Dumbledore. His arrival scared the men I brought with me, possibly because he tore through the anti-apparition wards I had cast. As I dueled him, all began to watch, both on my side and his, until I ordered a retreat. However, I did set the Burrow on fire. I would have done more, but wanted to make sure not to kill Potter before I brought him before you." Voldemort gave a nod, and when Ginny began to speak again, he raised his hand, and she fell silent.

"Ginevra. The arrival of Dumbledore will naturally cause problems for any Death Eater, especially the recruits you would have taken with you, as a bunch of children would have been no match for you. I am more interested in the fact that you say you duelled with Dumbledore."

"Yes my Lord, I did indeed duel him. While highly skilled, I don't believe he is anywhere near as powerful as I am. I doubt he could hold his own against you." And Ginny truly believed it. There was no way that Dumbledore was anywhere near as powerful as she was, she who had mastered the art of runes. The only reason that she believed Dumbledore to have been able to hold his own against her was his skill, and the more powerful she got, the less that skill would be able to save him. Eventually, she believed her power would surpass even the Dark Lord's. At the moment however, she did not believe she would be able to fight him off. Although, she suspected that would be changing soon.

Voldemort stared at her before giving a wave of his hand, dismissing her, and she stood and walked off, quietly brooding. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to have shown up. If she hadn't been scared of harming Potter, she would have Fiendfyred the building and been done with it. Her power grew with every passing moment, and she knew eventually she would be powerful enough to hold her own against her lord in battle. She remembered when the Dark Lord had informed her of his plan for the Department of Mysteries. She had went, and a small group of new Death Eaters had joined her for the purpose of the raid. Lestrange had not went, simply because when the woman had tried to challenge Ginevra, she had blasted Lestrange into a wall. As far as she knew, the woman was still in the Manor's infirmary, being healed from the severe burns that Ginny's attack had caused. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation from the Dark Mark on her arm, and she smiled. Her lord had called a meeting of his inner circle, a meeting that she would be a part of. She grabbed her mask and moved towards the meeting room, ready to do as her lord commanded.

 **AN: So that's the chapter. Sorry that it was so short, the next chapter is going to be the meeting of the Inner Circle, and it will have Snape POV. I hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	6. The Inner Circle

**Here we are, a new chapter, with Voldemort's Inner Circle. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6: The Inner Circle

Snape POV

Snape walked into the meeting room, mask on, before sitting at the center table. Taking note of the 13 chairs, he removed his mask, as they were not used during Inner Circle meetings. He nodded to Voldemort and Malfoy, and sneered at the burnt body of Bellatrix, who sat rather uncomfortably in her chair. When the Dark Lord summoned you, you came, unless you were dead or wished to be. He suddenly realised there was an extra chair, as he only knew of 10 other Death Eaters that made up the Inner Circle, and yet there were 13 chairs, rather than 12. The rest of the chairs, except for the last chair, the one directly to the right of Voldemort, were taken, when in walked another Death Eater. They were shorter than the rest, and evidently female. Unlike the others, her cloak seemed to be made of pure shadows, and behind the mask she wore, her eyes glowed a fiery orange. From what he could see, the last member had several runic tattoos glowing on her arms. Before Snape could say anything, Voldemort spoke up.

"Ginevra. You are nearly late." The Death Eater nodded and sat down, pushing down her hood to reveal blood red hair and removing her mask to reveal her face, the same glowing tattoos covering her face and neck.

"My apologies my Lord, I was _delayed_ by Parkinson." The Dark Lord nodded.

"I trust that the man is still alive?" Ginevra smiled, revealing glistening fangs in her mouth.  
"Indeed, though he may seem, _timid_ in my presence in the future." The Dark Lord again nodded, and while Snape's Occlumency shields allowed him to keep a stoic expression, his mind was going into overdrive. Bloodreaper was a member of the Inner Circle. That meant the Dark Lord trusted her. And given that she had injured Lestrange so badly, it was a given that she was powerful as well. Dumbledore would wish to hear of this. The Dark Lord spoke again, "in one week, we shall make our attack on Ollivander. Before that, however, I wish for you to realise that our Inner Circle has added one to its number." Ginevra sneered at the group, again showing those terribly sharp teeth. Snape needed this to get to Dumbledore. He hoped that his life would not be forfeited first.

"Lucius, you are to use your connections, continue to manipulate that fool Fudge into keeping the auror force low. Bellatrix, when you finish healing, I wish for you to begin training the recruits. Do not kill any of them. Report any discipline issues to me. Severus, I have some potions for you to brew." He passed a piece of paper over to Snape, who took it calmly. "Ginevra, I need you to finish off Bones. She will be a difficult foe, and likely have an auror guard, but I don't think I need to tell you how to counter that. Show them your power." Ginevra gave a cold smile that sent shivers running down Snape's spine, and seemed to do that to the other Death Eaters as well.

"Yes my lord." Bones didn't stand a chance against this monster, that much was clear.

"You have your assignments, now go." They all left, with Snape heading for the edge of the wards so as to apparate to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needed to be informed immediately.

 **AN: I changed my mind and decided to stop here, sorry about that. Sorry that they were both so short, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully it will be long enough and impressive enough to make up for the two short chapters I just gave you.**

 **Next chapter: Dumbledore's musings, Ginny's attack, Harry learns more about Ginny from Hermione and Luna, Pansy chooses a side.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	7. Musings

**Hey guys, Raven here, and I think I found a way to make my chapters longer. Here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy. Guest, your comment is greatly appreciated, and I see what you are talking about. In answer to the question doubtlessly asked, her main opponent as of late has been Dumbledore. As for your second hidden question, that answer comes next chapter. Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7: Musings

Harry POV

Harry sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place with the rest of his friends, listening to Hermione's discussion before turning to Luna. "Luna, what exactly was Ginny's Patronus?" The others turned to face her, and she gave a slight shiver before she spoke up.

"Ginny's Patronus is a vulpice corvume." Hermione gave a quiet gasp. Harry looked at Luna in confusion.

"And what exactly is a vulpice corvume?" However it was Hermione who spoke up.

"Harry, a vulpice corvume is a demon." Harry gave a slight shiver and looked at her.

"And that shield that Ginny used?" Pansy looked up, and her expression was terrified.

"Dark Magic. In particular, Blood Magic. I don't know exactly what kind of shield she used, but I know that it was Blood Magic. And that is problematic, because Blood Magic is very, very hard to fight." Harry nodded. Just then he clutched his head and gasped. He was in a dark room, a snake at his feet, wand of yew in his hand. Kneeling in front of him was Ginny, with a smile on her face.

"You understand what your objective is?" Ginny gave a smile, baring fangs that Harry was sure weren't there the last time he saw her.

"Yes my lord. Murder Madam Bones, torture the young Bones girl, destroy the building, and leave, casting the dark mark overhead."

"Good. Kill any aurors that get in your way, but leave the young Bones girl alive and her mind intact so she can tell others what happened. Do not toy with Madam Bones or the aurors, but make sure you enjoy yourself before you return." Ginny gave a dark smile.

"Of course my lord." Suddenly Harry felt himself being pulled out of his vision, and he looked to the others.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore."

* * *

Dumbledore POV.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Snape, when the fire turned green and Harry stepped through. Snape stared at the boy before speaking, surprisingly without any of his usual drawl.

"Another vision Potter? Where was he?" Harry looked at Snape and spoke.

"He was in a dark room. Ginny was kneeling at his feet, they were discussing an attack, he's sending Ginny to attack Madam Bones, now!" Dumbledore stared at him before he pulled out his phoenix amulet and hit a few buttons. "There is about to be an attack on the Bones family. Prepare defenses and evacuate the premises. I will be there myself in a moment, Ginevra is believed to be there." He turned to Harry, "Harry my boy, perhaps you and Professor Snape could perhaps compare notes on the information that the two of you have while I go to deal with Miss Bloodreaper?" Both nodded and Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes's tail feathers, disappearing a whirl of flame and reappearing at the sight of an insane battle.

* * *

Ginny POV

Ginny gave a quiet little cackle as she approached the edge of the wards of the Bones Residence. Madam Bones might be the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a former Auror herself, but she didn't have half the skills needed to take down someone of Ginevra's capabilities. She reached out with her hand, runes all over her body glowing, and reappearing on the wards, shifting control to her. She smirked before activating the Anti-portkey and Anti-Apparition wards to full, changing the emergency password for both of them to a string of numbers before stepping inside the ward lines, where several aurors opened fire on her, as well what appeared to be a few members of the Order of the Burnt Chicken. She flicked her wrist in the direction of one auror, and a beam of blue light flew from her hand and slammed into him, freezing him into solid ice. Another flick of her wrist and another auror fell to the ground, a knife of shadows stuck in his eye. She smiled, lifting her hands towards the remaining two aurors, twin blasts of lightning surged off of her palms and straight into the aurors. Both of them collapsed over, dead. Ginny gave a laugh, a cold mocking one that caused everyone else there to back away, terrified. Suddenly she froze, sensing a relatively powerful presence, and she turned to see Dumbledore standing there, wand out.

"Dumbledore. Surrender now and I won't kill you." Dumbledore stared at her.

"There are worse things than Death Ginevra, things even you will not understand." Ginny gave another cold, cruel laugh.

"Perhaps you are right Dumbledore, perhaps you are right. Whether or not you are, tonight will be your end." Her eyes blazed bright orange, and her fangs glinted in the light. She then sent a spell flying towards Dumbledore, one that he deflected with a shield before sending another spell at her. Once again they were testing each other's defenses, trying to see each other's weaknesses, trying to figure out how to strike. A few spells in though, and Ginny was bored.

"Enough games. Counter this, Dumbledore!" she slammed her hands down into the ground, causing the ground to shake and massive spikes of earth to shoot out. Dumbledore barely kept his footing and sent a few reductor curses that shattered the earth spikes, while up above, storm cloud swirled and there was the sight of lightning flashing within them. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning slammed into the spot that Dumbledore had been standing in, only deflected by the large metal pole that he had transfigured into the ground half a foot away. Ginny gave a snarl and launched more blasts of magic, with fire, ice, shadows, lightning, and more flying off of her wand into Dumbledore, who barely deflected it all with a shield of his own. He launched a barrage of stunners at Ginny, but this time, Ginny was ready for it, leaping over the barrage before landing and shielding against the last two stunning spells. Everyone there starred, the agility required to pull off that maneuver was not human. She gave a cold laugh, launching a reductor curse in the direction of Madam Bones before disapparating using the emergency password she had set, the numerical date of Voldemort's date of birth.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry and Snape had been having a somewhat civil discussion for once, when Harry collapsed to the ground clutching his head. He saw himself sitting in a dark room, sitting on some sort of throne before a fireplace, the main source of light in the room. He held a wand of yew in his hand, when in walked a familiar figure, with blood red hair and eyes the color of fiendfyre, glowing runes tattooed on her face, sharp fangs in her mouth. This was Ginevra Cruelty Bloodreaper. She kneeled before him and spoke.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has once more arrived to prevent an attack. I killed the auror guards, and I believe that Madam Bones is dead, but Dumbledore's arrival prevented me from being thorough enough to be sure that she was killed." Voldemort nodded once before staring at the being in front of him. The only feeling that Harry could detect from the man was respect. Suddenly, the vision cut off, to be replaced with darkness. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Snape.

"She's back with Voldemort. She killed the auror guards and thinks she killed Madam Bones, but she said that Dumbledore showed up and prevented her from making sure of it. And then everything just went black." Snape gave a sigh.

"At a guess I would say that the Dark Lord is actively employing Occlumency against you, likely he believes that is how Dumbledore found out about the attack." Snape sat back in the chair and looked Harry dead in the eye.

"I somehow suspect that Ginevra will prove my allegiances are to Dumbledore."

 **AN: Well then, there's that chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review. Next chapter we learn a little more about Ginny, in particular, just how and why she's so powerful. For the moment all that I'll say is that there are beings out there that are very powerful, very dangerous, and willing to do anything, or strengthen anyone, to spread chaos. Someone like Ginny would be greatly appreciated by them. Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	8. Creature of Chaos

**Hey guys, yeah, it's Raven here, and with me I have brought you a copy of Traitor Chapter 8: Creature of Chaos. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have been getting a lot of comments of Overpowered! Ginny, so I just want to clarify that these powers are leading up to something. And just because her weakness isn't clear yet, does not mean that she doesn't have one.**

 **Ginny: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Ginny: Let me do it or I'll kill you and use your corpse in a dark ritual to kill off the Hogwarts population.**

 **Me: (backing away slightly) sure...**

 **Ginny: Raven doesn't own Harry Potter. He's just a guy sitting behind a computer, typing up stories.**

 **Ok, so let's get on with the story now before Ginny kills me for delaying.**

Chapter 8: Creature of Chaos.

Ginny POV

Ginny sat in her room in Riddle Manor, her expression murderous. Dumbledore had once again forced her away from her target. First with the Burrow, now with Madam Bones. She was furious, so furious that even going to a nearby muggle town and killing an entire household didn't bring a smile to her face. She froze suddenly, sensing that _he_ wanted to speak with her again. She stood up and turned to face a dark mirror leaning against the wall that had been created just for this purpose. The frame was a black metal, and the dark black glass was tinted as such that one couldn't actually see their reflection in it. However, if one looked carefully, one could see that some of it was a shade darker, forming a laughing humanoid with wings on their back. She stepped right up to it, flicking her wrist to make sure that her door was locked, before turning once more to face the mirror. Then she stepped through.

* * *

The land she walked into was somewhere else entirely. It would be literal hell on Earth, except that as near as she could figure out, it wasn't actually on earth. The twin suns orbiting the planet scorched its cracked surface. Supposedly, this planet had once been home to a thriving civilization, until Delatite, who was supposed to be that world's hero, had decided to destroy it in revenge for what the public said about him. That hero was what the beings that lived their now called an "Unhero", or someone who was supposed to be a hero but didn't become one. Ginny was another Unhero. Based on what _he_ had told her, the universe had intended her to be Harry's faithful companion, and had designed her story to place her in that position. Somewhere along the line though, things had not turned out the way the universe intended, and instead of Harry's faithful companion, she was perhaps his greatest foe. She walked up to _him_. _He_ was a huge slug like creature, with short stubby arms and a strange, grotesque, human like face. _He_ had never introduced himself, so she just referred to him as _He_ when she thought of him. No other reference was needed, he was _Him_ or _He_ , depending on what tense Ginny was using at the time. When speaking to Riddle, she referred to _him_ as her _Patron._ _He_ turned to face her and spoke to her in his voice that sounded as if knives were being scratched against stone.

" _You have done well, Bloodreaper_." She nodded. _He_ never requested that she bow to him, as the power of choice supposedly made them equals.

"Naturally I have. With the power that you have given me, I have spread more chaos than Delatite ever could." _He_ gave a cold mocking laugh, and despite herself, Ginny felt a shiver run down her back. _He_ was more powerful than even she could imagine, and she had no intention of crossing him.

" _Ginevra Cruelty Bloodreaper, while powerful, you are still a child compared to me. But no matter. I have sensed your frustration. It..amuses... me, more than you could believe. The old human fool has once again forced your retreat?_ " Ginny kept her expression stoic, but her fury raised on the inside. Dumbledore would die by her hand, and her hand alone. She asked again if she could kill Riddle, and the response was the same.

" _No. Riddle is vital to the corruption of your world. If your goals prove to collide, leave, but do not kill him. He will provoke destruction across the land. Killing him will give the side of the light the chance to push us back once more._ " Ginny nodded, it was the same response as before, thinking before speaking again.

"That can not be allowed to happen. The Light has had their chance. Every dog has its day. Soon it will be the Dark's turn. Our day in the sun fast approaches." The fire in her eyes burned bright, but it wasn't the calm and quiet flames of a campfire or fire in the fireplace. They were the raging blaze of an Inferno. She reached out and felt the malevolent energy that filled the planet. The evil that surged through this place was stronger than Riddle Manor could ever be. It was stronger than the malevolence that surged off of Riddle himself. She gave a cruel smile, feeling as it warped her form even more than it already had been warped, and with it, she felt another rush of power. All over her body she felt the same burning sensation she always felt when she received new tattoos, however, she didn't bother to look at them. A few of the less powerful beings of the planet approached, and she reached out with a clawed hand, a massive stream of lighting blasting off of her palm, just as strong as the most powerful blast of lightning to ever strike the earth, disintegrating several of them, with the few that escaped to run far away. She vaguely noticed the sharp blades protruding from each arm, but what really held her attention were the pair of wings on her back. Looking in a puddle of water nearby, she saw that they were the same color of midnight, and they were similar in design and texture to bat wings. She gave a smile. She turned to _Him_ and gave a smile as he spoke. " _The Light does not stand a chance._ " She gave a cackle before she spread the wings. "Of course they don't." She burst out laughing, a terrifyingly cruel sound that would have frightened even Bellatrix Lestrange, her sharp fangs resembling those of a savage wolf. "Of course they don't." A cruel smirk adorned her features.

"After all, I am the Angel of Death."

 **AN: Well then, I don't think any of you expected that last bit. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review. Next chapter, we get a little more of Ginny's backstory, including how she met** _ **him**_ **, as she calls him. Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	9. Memories of the Past

**Hey guys, Raven here, and I have a new chapter for you. This chapter is going to be from Ginny's point of view, and is told mostly in flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ginny POV

Ginny sat on the cracked surface of the planet in a meditative position. _He_ stood nearby, guiding her as always.

" _Ginevra, you have grown powerful indeed. The full transformation will soon be upon you. Your body has already made the changes necessary, soon you will feel the urge to feed. You must prepare yourself for this final change. Remember the reason for which you walked down this path._ " Ginny nodded, before smiling.

"Of course I remember the reason I chose this path. I remember it like it was yesterday."

Flashback(10 year old Ginny)

Ginny starred as the Hogwarts Express zoomed off into the distance, taking her brothers with it. While she would not miss her brothers during this coming year, she would have liked to have begun learning magic. She gave a sigh as her mother lead her off to the car. As she sat down in the car, she sighed again. Another year, another long year, before she would get to go to Hogwarts and learn its secrets. And once she went to Hogwarts, she would have much more that she could play around with. She gave a quiet smirk as they arrived outside the Burrow. Her mother might believe that she would miss her brothers, but it was quite the opposite actually. Without them there, their was no risk of anyone entering her room and finding her experiments. She got out of the car and walked up to her room. She walked over to the cardboard box she had in the corner of the room. She opened it up and checked on the Garden Gnome that she held prisoner inside. It looked up at her and glared feebly. She smiled, it seemed that she had broken its spirit. "You aren't going to try and escape, are you?" The gnome glanced up at her before shaking its head sadly. She smirked, it had given up. She carefully lowered in a Daffodil, the preferred food of the Garden Gnome, and smiled when it carefully reached over and took the flower, before eating it. While it ate it looked at her, terrified. Ginny had caught her "specimen" while Ron had been de-gnoming the garden as a punishment for using the word "bloody", and she had spent much of her time studying it. She reached over and grabbed a small bell that she began to ring, and it immediately shrunk away. Fred had sent her a small shock prod from Zonko's, and she had discovered that it caused the gnome a fair amount of pain, and she had taught it that whenever she rang the bell, she would shock it. Sure enough, the creature had shrunk away. She shocked it anyway, and it gave a shriek in pain. She frowned and shocked it again. She had made it clear to the gnome that if it made noise, she would shock it. It gave a quiet little moan and she nodded. For reasons she wasn't quite sure, the pain that she caused the gnome was more enjoyable than anything else she did. She dropped in another daffodil and then closed the box. She suddenly froze, sensing another presence in her room. She quickly pulled out a metal pole and held it in a defensive position. The pole had been a gift from Bill, who had inscribed it with runes of electricity similar to the shock prod, only on a larger scale. It was supposed to be used to protect herself while she didn't have a wand. She gripped it tightly when _he_ spoke.

" _Ah, young Ginevra. It is a pleasure to finally speak with you._ " She gripped her pole and spoke in a scared voice. Perfectly fabricated, of course.

"Who are you? What do you want?" _He_ just laughed before speaking again.

" _Do not try and play the damsel in distress Ginevra. I silenced this room before I entered, so as to avoid unwanted interruptions. And I have been watching you for a while now. I know just how dangerous you are, just what bubbles under the surface, begging to be released._ " Ginny tightened her grip on the pole and dropped her "good girl" facade with a snarl.

"If you truly have been watching me, then you should know that I would kill you without a second thought. Leave now before I decide to remove your choice." Her voice held a lethal balance between anger and amusement. If any of her family had heard her speaking at that moment, they would have recognized that they were hearing the voice of a psychopath.

" _Ah Ginevra, how you amuse me. I am far more powerful than you are, if I wished, I could crush you like a bug. However, I see no reason to do so. You could be powerful, capable of destroying this world and creating a new one in its place. The magics that you would learn at Hogwarts are nothing compared to the magics that you could learn at my side."_ Ginny listened to the voice, excitement showing ever so slightly in her eyes. Learning magics beyond Hogwarts? The fact that such magics were likely forbidden was, if nothing else, an added incentive. She smiled and said coldly, "When do I start?".

11 months later, Diagon Alley

Ginny walked down the street of Diagon Alley, listening to the voices that surrounded her, facade up, as always. She had of course spoken to Ron about Harry Potter constantly that summer, Potter was supposed to have been incredibly powerful. Yet the boy who Ron had described had seemed destroyed. Ron didn't seem to think much of it, but Ginny knew instantly it was the foul muggles that must have done it. Her dislike of muggles had only increased when she heard they kept bars on his window. She had been incredibly surprised when he arrived, but that had been more that so many people had been downstairs when she had come to try and capture a second gnome. She had taken advantage of Ron's punishment to do just that. She continued walking down the street with her mother at her side, listening intently as she walked into Garrick Ollivanders shop. When she entered, she vaguely listened as Ollivander spoke about her mother's wand, before he lay his eyes on her. She gave a cold smile, and Ollivander nodded.  
"I take it you are here for your wand?" Ginny nodded.

"My wand hand is my right." Ollivander nodded, while the tape measure measured all around her body. A few moments later, Ollivander nodded again. Then he seemed to freeze. Ginny mentally swore, Ollivander had sensed _him_. However, Ollivander did not say anything, rather he turned and walked into the back of his shop, before coming forward with a box that contained a wand. She took it and gave it a wave, and nothing happened, Ollivander snatching it right back. This continued for several minutes, until Ollivander turned to her mother quietly.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you could just step aside for a moment, I would like to test something." her mother, though clearly uncomfortable, took a step aside, and Ollivander pointed his own wand at Ginny. She felt a warm sensation run throughout her body, and she gave a smirk. Ollivander stared at her in surprise before speaking again.  
"I believe I have just the right wand for you, Miss Weasley." he turned and pulled out a wand box and opened the top. At that moment, _He_ spoke in Ginny's ear.

" _That is your wand. Open your hand and allow it to come to you._ " Ginny gave a subtle nod before reaching out with her hand, the wand flying into her outstretched palm. She caught it, and the entire room seemed to get darker, the temperature dropped a few degrees, and blood red sparks flew off the wand. _He_ spoke in her ear once more.

" _And so the wand joins with its master. Use it well, for it is a tool of incredible destruction._ " Ollivander stared at her as the room returned to its normal lighting and temperature, before he spoke again.

"Ah, yes. 13 inches, yew, with a core of basilisk venom. Nice and supple." He looked Ginny in the eye. "Basilisk venom is lethal, the only antidote are the tears of a phoenix, so be careful not to let that wand break. That wand will be highly skilled in combat magics, both in the Dark Arts, and their Defense. It is the only wand I have ever made with Basilisk venom, and one of the most volatile in my shop. I think that we can expect great things from you, Miss Weasley." He turned to her mother. "That will be 7 galleons." While her mother got out the money and passed it over to the wandmaker, Ginny thought on what he had told her. 'Great things from me. Indeed, you will wish you never said that to me Ollivander. For I will do great things. Some might call them terrible, but I say they will be great.'

The Sorting

Ginny listened as her name was called and stepped forward, sitting on the stool and allowing the hat to be placed on her head. Immediately she heard a small voice in her head.

" _So, another Weasley, huh? I already know where you should go..._ " The voice stopped.

" _What's this?_ " She felt the hat searching through her head, looking at her memories, in particular, her training.

" _Well then, they are finally going to make their move, aren't they?_ " Ginny gave a quiet smirk, knowing fully well that the hat was unable to tell anyone what it saw.

'Indeed. They are on the move. The Light has had its chance. Soon it will be the turn of the Dark.'

" _Perhaps. Perhaps not. What I do know is that you would do well in Slytherin. The deception that you have pulled over your family alone is enough to justify it._ "

'No. I will not let you destroy what I have spent a year working on. Gryffindor.' The hat gave a quiet chuckle.

" _You believe that you will be put under more intense scrutiny if you are sorted there? What do you fear being discovered? The deception that you have held over your family for over a year? The Gnomes that you were holding prisoner in your bedroom? The enchanted diary that is contained within your school things? Or perhaps the runic symbol that you bear on your right arm? None of these are things that I can tell a soul about. It is my duty to sort you where you will grow best. And while you might be a Slytherin at heart, you will grow best in_ GRYFFINDOR!" and the house of the lions began cheering, unknowing of the terror that had just been accepted into their midsts. And as Ginny began walking towards the table of red and gold, she heard the Sorting Hat say something else.

"Merlin save us from the terror I have unleashed." And Ginny gave a cold, calculating smirk, because no one, not even Dumbledore, would be able to protect them from her. With help from _him_ , Tom would cooperate. She would open the chamber, and release the Weapon of Darkness on the children of the Light. Finishing the job that Slytherin had started.

Present day

Ginny opened her eyes and gave a cold, calculating smirk. The runic mark that bound her to _him_ was still there, one of two tattoos that never changed. At that moment, the other tattoo that never changed, the one that she had gained on her 14th birthday, burned. She gave a cold snarl, Riddle was a demanding man and a fool, not even aware of his noble ancestor's true goals. Yet at the moment, she was still bound to him. She turned to _him_ and spoke calmly and rationally.

"I will continue to do Riddle's bidding for now. But the moment he has served his purpose.."  
" _Yes, Ginevra?_ " _He_ actually seemed interested in what she had to say. Ginny knew that this statement would likely be the last thing she said to _him_ before the transformation completed.

"The moment that Riddle has served his purpose, I will feed." She gave a smirk before speaking again.

"He will make an excellent meal."

 **AN: So, that's the chapter. In the next chapter, Ginny is going to attack Snape. And we get some of Voldemort's insight, and a reveal of some of what Ginny has been working towards. Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	10. Angel of Death

**Hey guys, this is Raven here, and I have a new chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm really sorry that I haven't been uploading recently, I'll do my best to fix that and update more often. There isn't any single excuse, I've just been really busy, but I'll try and update regularly. Anyhow, Ginny is busy torturing muggles, so I get to do the disclaimer again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Ginny either.**

 **Ginny: Damn right you don't.**

 **Me: Great, she's back. Let's start the chapter before she kills me.**

Chapter 10: Angel of Death.

Voldemort POV

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair at the head of the table, his Inner Circle, with the exception of Bloodreaper, sitting around him. Suddenly, Lucius gave a gasp, and Voldemort turned to see Bloodreaper had walked into the room.

But she had changed. She now had a deadly blade extending off each of her arms, and her fingernails were pretty much gone, replaced with incredibly sharp claws. She had a pair of black leather wings extending off of her back. But the most startling was her face, the runes that had previously been there had been replaced. It took Voldemort a moment to recognize that at least one of the runes that had replaced the old ones was an ancient word for evil, and that some of the others read as criminal, traitor, and murderer. Another moment and he realised that all of her runes had been replaced. Given the way they were all joined together, Voldemort suspected that all of the runes were connected, and that they probably covered her entire form. Feeling somewhat concerned about how powerful the being in front of him was, he forced his occlumency together and spoke to her.

"Ginevra. You are late." However, the girl did not cower in fear before him like most of the others would have. Rather, she gave a cold little laugh that set the other Death Eaters on edge.

"I apologize my lord. My _patron_ wished to speak with me." Voldemort gave a nod. The little information she gave him suggested that her _patron_ was a demon. As such, he would not dare risk angering it. It would not due to be wiped from existence because he could not accept that one of his servants served two masters.

"Take a seat." he said, vaguely aware of the fact that the rest of the Death Eaters likely feared Ginevra much more than they did two minutes ago. Somehow, he suspected that she likely enjoyed it. Severus gave a slight twitch, and Ginevra lunged at him, slamming him into the opposite wall with incredible force. Every other Death Eater moved back, and Voldemort stood up, wand in hand, watching in interest to see what would happen.

" _You fear me_ " her voice had changed, turning far colder than should be humanly possible. Severus seemed petrified, staring into her eyes, he was paler than should have been possible.

" _Your fear, ..amuses.. me._ " Severus stared at her blankly, and it occurred to Voldemort about what he might be about to witness. It was something he didn't want it to happen to Severus, at least not yet. Which lead to connotations about Ginevra's humanity that he was not sure he wanted to contemplate. Even he feared demons, after all.

" _As much as it would amuse me to keep you alive, I must feed._ " And that confirmed Voldemort's suspicions. It also seemed to be to much for Severus, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.  
"No Ginevra." She turned towards him, and Voldemort couldn't help but admire her fangs and claws. He also knew that if he were to fight Ginevra now, he would likely lose. And he didn't want to lose. Being killed again would be most inconvenient too his plans for the future.

" _Why? This man is a traitor, after every meeting he goes and reports to Dumbledore everything he hears._ " While Voldemort was fully aware that Snape likely told Dumbledore more than he would like, having a spy in Dumbledore's camp was simply worth too much to dispose of the leak. He suspected that Dumbledore felt the same way.

"He brings us useful information. And potions will not brew themselves." It seemed that was enough reason for Ginny, who dropped the man and nodded. Internally, Voldemort gave a sigh of relief. While he would certainly find it entertaining to watch, allowing a demon to feed on a member of the Inner Circle would be the easiest way to create a rebellion. Not to mention that it was an incredibly gruesome sight. The shift in her voice and actions suggested that the change had likely fully taken hold upon her noticing Severus's fear. He now had a demon on his side. Presuming, of course, that he allowed it to feed. Perhaps keeping muggles with the express purpose of breeding them to feed this demon would be useful. As he continued musing, he noticed the sharp horns poking through her hair, and her spiked tail. At a guess he would say that he was dealing with a vulpice corvume, but he wasn't sure. As for why the change had only taken over when Severus showed fear, he wasn't sure. Demons like Ginevra slowly gained strength overtime, losing their humanity in various ways, sometimes noticeable, sometimes not. The changes in Ginevra's appearance had been subtle enough that he hadn't realised what they meant until now. The final change in personality and voice had literally happened in front of his eyes. It was a monumental occasion, he realised. He had just witnessed the rebirth of a demon.

"There is a village of muggles nearby. Perhaps you could feed off of one of them." The statement was as near to an order as he would dare to give the creature. Ginevra gave a nod before sitting down in her standard place at his right hand.

" _Perhaps I could._ " Voldemort noticed the shiver that ran down the backs of the rest of the Inner Circle when Ginevra spoke. The girl was like an Angel of Death. He vaguely noticed the feeling of another presence and mentally swore. The shock of Ginevra's transformation had activated his strange connection with the boy. A boy who was likely watching this with fear in his eyes.

"You're dismissed. Bellatrix, take Severus to the infirmary." He needed time to repair his Occlumency shields so as to keep out the boy and keep his plans secret. And then he needed to think on what he just saw.

* * *

Harry POV  
Harry felt Luna shaking him, and he opened his eyes. The pure shock and awe coming from Voldemort had been insane. As was what he had just seen. He turned to face the others.

"He's shocked. And based on what I just saw, I am as well. We need to get to Dumbledore." With that, as a group they all got up to go and see the Headmaster.

* * *

When they arrived, Harry immediately looked to Dumbledore "She's not human." the others looked at him in confusion. Dumbledore, however, gave a sigh and nodded before he spoke up.

"I have considered for a while that young Ginevra has been toying with magics that no human should. However, I do believe that she still retains her humanity." However, Harry shook his head, thinking to what he had seen.

"No, she isn't human. I just had a vision, Voldemort was so shocked it dragged me in. She had Snape pinned to a wall, however, Voldemort had her let him go. She said she was going to 'feed' off of him, and Voldemort suggested that she feed off of some muggles in a nearby town instead. She had horns, and claws, and bat wings and a tail, actually, she looked like her patronus, what did you call it Hermione?" Hermione gave a shiver.

"A Vulpice Corvume"

"Yeah, one of those. And her voice, it was as if someone had taught the shadows to speak." Dumbledore gave a sigh.

"It appears I was wrong. If what you say is true, than it appears that young Ginevra has been playing with magics far more dangerous than I thought. The Ministry of Magic must be informed."

Suddenly Ron spoke up. "Do it fast."

Dumbledore nodded. "They will order her killed on sight."  
"She's not a part of the family anymore."

Everyone nodded at the statement, understanding that the Weasleys no longer considered Ginny one of them, before the Floo Network activated.

"Dumbledore, a demon has just attacked a town outside of London!"

 **AN: So that's the chapter. I was going to make the chapter longer, but I decided that I wanted to hold back on what comes next and save it for the next chapter. You'll understand why next chapter. Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	11. Massacre

**Hey guys, Raven here. I suspect that a lot of you skip over the ANs, but READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!. Sorry about shouting, but I wanted to get your attention. This chapter describes the aftermath of Ginny's attack, and some of it might be slightly disturbing. If you don't like blood and stuff like that, you might want to skip from Hermione's collapse to the first line break. Sorry about that, hope you enjoy, on with the story. Also, Born To Sleep, you said "Bloodreaper" could be a good epitaph? This is the chapter where she earns it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 11: Massacre

Harry POV

Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Pansy, and Dumbledore walked through the neighborhood. It was a wreck, a collection of burnt out shells of buildings and collapsed walls. On the ground in rows were the dead, all killed by the Avada Kedavra. Strangely enough, there were only adults, and they were positioned as if they had been standing in a line, which made no sense. As they continued looking, Hermione glanced in one of the more intact buildings and gave a gasp, backing away, her face pale. Pansy immediately rushed to her side.  
"What's wrong?" Her voice was quiet and comforting, however, it did nothing to calm Hermione down.

"The children, what they did to the children." She wasn't able to say anything else, so Harry steeled his nerves, looked inside, and gave a gasp.

There were children inside. All of them dead, none of them looking as if they had went to the next life peacefully. They were torn up, body parts all around. One of the girls, who couldn't have been older than 16, looked as if she had literally been torn apart by an animal. There was a boy who looked as if his heart had been ripped out. Given their positions and expressions, likely while they were still alive. Overall it was highly disturbing, and Harry turned to the others, who had come to see what all the commotion was about.

"The children are in there. They were ripped apart." Harry noticed the tremble in his voice. Luna gave a gasp at what he said, and Ron turned to Dumbledore, who had looked inside.

"Was it Greyback, sir?" Dumbledore gave a sigh and shook his head.

"No, Mr. Weasley, it wasn't Greyback. Rather, I believe it was Bloodreaper." Harry vaguely noticed in the back of his head that Dumbledore wasn't calling Ginny 'young' any more. The rest of his mind went into overdrive at the thought of anyone being able to do this. Suddenly, he heard Neville cry out.

"I found a survivor!"

* * *

Harry listened with the others as the young boy, who was about 9 years old, described what had happened.

"Me and my friends were sitting around when we heard several loud bangs. We thought they were gunshots, but it was so much worse. Men wearing black cloaks and carrying wooden sticks charged in. We would have run, except for _her_." It didn't take a genius to recognize he meant Ginny. The boy took a deep breath before continuing. "She wore something similar to the others, but unlike the others, she wasn't wearing a mask. She had hair the color of blood, and her eyes were like a fire that wished to destroy everything in its path. She had a spiked tail, horns on her head, claws on her fingers, fangs in her mouth, and a pair of black bat wings. Her face was covered in some sort of strange markings, and the moment I saw her I knew that she wasn't human." _With a description like that, it has to be Ginny._

The boy continued, "The men in cloaks immediately followed her orders, and all the adults were forced into a line in front of one of the houses. My sister, who was smoking a cigarette even though she was only 17, was forced to join them. Then the cloaked men shouted something, and jets of green light streamed from their wooden sticks and into the people lined up, who all fell down. Somehow I knew immediately that they were all dead." _The Avada Kedavra_ " _She_ turned to the others and directed them to herd all of the children into one of the buildings. I hid in the bushes as they collected them all and herded them into the building. _She_ entered the building while the others stood guard outside. I tried to stay still as I listened to the screams of my friends and neighbors." Here the boy stopped and simply burst out crying, and they waited quietly for him to continue.

"After the screams finally stopped, _She_ walked out, blood dripping from her hands and face." _Her face? Oh god, did she eat some of them? She truly is no longer human._ "With that, they disappeared with the same loud bangs that they arrived with. After that I simply sat in the bushes and wept until you came and found me." Dumbledore nodded and waved over the healers, before taking Harry and the others to come and speak with him. "It appears that the boy narrowly escaped taking part in a feeding."

Harry turned to Dumbledore in confusion. "Sir, what is a feeding?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh, clearly distressed, but Pansy answered before he could say anything.

"A feeding is exactly what it sounds like, when a demon feeds. In particular, it eats human flesh and blood. It sounds like for one reason or another, Bloodreaper chose the children to be her meal. And I have a bad feeling that this will not be the last time that she feeds."

 **AN: So yeah, that's the chapter. That is also going to be the only time I describe the feedings in any kind of detail. Any other time that Ginny feeds, if she feeds again, I'll just say something like "And it was clear to Harry that the corpses had been fed upon by Ginny" or "Ginny stepped forwards, and began to feed." If you have any questions about the feedings, feel free to PM me, I will happily answer them, but I won't describe the corpses in more detail. And I will NOT be writing a scene actually describing the feeding from Ginny's perspective. Next chapter is going to have some more Ginny POV. Warning, she's a little insane at this point. If you didn't already think her insane, that is.**

 **Speaking of Ginny, I've gotten a lot of reviews that comment on the fact that Ginny is far more powerful than anyone else. This is actually slightly intentional, in part because writing a story about demon-ginny is rather fun, but also in part because it is leading up to something, in particular, a sequel to this story. I won't tell you much about beyond the title, which will be "My Demon Godmother". As for Traitor, I'm not sure quite how many chapters are left, but again, this is leading up to something. I have point A, which is where we are now, point B, which is a few chapters down, and I have a plan for point C, the end of the story. I just need to figure out how to get from point B to point C.**

 **Also, I know I have a tendency to make grammatical errors, so if anyone wants to sign up to beta for Traitor or any of my other stories, PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and would love a review, as they really keep me going.**

 **Raven out.**


End file.
